


Need Some Help (Brallon)

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Smut, brallon, but not really, dom!dallon, heavily implied tho, sex store AU, thats also just heavily implied, this is all basically just implied sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Brendon works in a sex toy store- and when Dallon walks in, he gets an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry

One wouldn't think that a job where you literally watch people buy dildos and various other sexual objects would be boring, which was partially the reason Brendon had gotten the job in the first place, but it was. It was even worse when you got a customer like Brendon had right now.

“No, ma’am, you can't ‘try it out’. With all due respect, that's fucking nasty.” Brendon sighed, picking at the paint on the counter as he spoke to the annoying girl, rolling his eyes as she made a noise of irritation.

“Let me guess, you wanna speak with my manager, sweetheart? Hate to break it to ya, but he would've put it even more bluntly than me. Now, are you gonna buy the plastic dick or not?” Brendon laughed as the girl pushed what she had obviously not been going to buy back on a shelf nearby, storming out the door. Sure, he could've handled that a lot better, and sure, he would probably get shit from Pete later, but it sure was nice to know he wouldn't have to deal with her poor attitude any longer.

Besides, as much as Pete hated Brendon's cocky attitude, he was good at his job- in a number of ways.

Leaving the counter to put the object back where it belonged instead of leaving it where the angered lady had put it, Brendon's attention was drawn as not one, but two men entered at the same time. A rarity, in all honesty. Many people, not even couples, were uncomfortable coming into the shop together and getting what they were here for.

And goddamn did Brendon hope that the two coming in were not a couple, because one in particular caught his eye. The really tall, insanely hot one to be exact.

Brendon didn't like to lie to himself, and that's why he didn't kid himself into thinking that if the man offered Brendon wouldn’t be downright ecstatic to let the man fuck him hard- and he didn't even know his name.

Brendon was about to change that, though, if he were to get his way.

Abandoning what he had been doing before and approaching the two, Brendon brought his plump lips into a smile. “Can I help you boys with anything today?” 

As he spoke Brendon kept his eyes on the prize, his smile turning from flirtatious to real when he saw how nervous the guy was. He obviously wasn't a regular, because not only would Brendon have noticed him before, but he looked like he were about to die of pure embarrassment.

“Ah, no thanks.” The other man spoke, and the man nodded frantically with his words. Brendon couldn't help but laugh.

“You sure you don't need any advice? Seeing as your friend looks about ready to pass out over here, and you seem utterly confused, I'd say you both are pretty new to this.” Brendon spoke confidently, watching at both of the men's eyes with a sense of satisfaction.

“Uh...yeah. We could use some help.” Brendon liked the sound of the man’s voice, though he was sort of disappointed at the use of the word ‘we.’

“So, you two a couple?” Brendon asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it as he began to walk. “Need something to spice up the bedroom? Got the perfect thing for big guy over here.” Brendon smirked when he turned a shade of light pink at his words.

“No, no, it's nothing like that!” The other rushed to speak as Tall and Handsome mumbled to elaborate.

“It's for a friend.”

“Ah, so you two aren't a couple?” Brendon asked again, smiling as both men rushed to say no.

“Surprising. Totally thought tall boy was a total dom.” Brendon said again with a shrug, watching him sputter and his friend start to laugh. Brendon turned to look at him, barely biting back a laugh.

“What's your name? So I can stop calling you tall boy?” Brendon liked the flustered way the man met his gaze.

“Dallon.”

“Well, Dallon, I'm Brendon, but you can call me baby boy.” At this Dallon’s friend lost it, whispering something in Dallon’s ear that Brendon couldn't hear before abandoning him with Brendon before he could even protest.

“I won't ask. Now, what are you looking for for this ‘friend’ of yours? What made you want to look for something for them here?” Brendon asked, biting his lip slightly as he looked at the shelves as he passed, knowing exactly what he was doing to the man behind him, or at least what he was hoping he was doing to him.

“I, uh, don't know. I guess just...whatever you recommend?” 

A mischievous glint filled Brendon's eyes as he turned, walking the next few steps backwards as he met Dallon’s eye for his his next words. “Perfect.” Brendon could almost swear he saw the regret in his eyes.

“Where to start?” Brendon said, humming as he looked around. “Ah! Here we go! A classic.” Brendon gestured toward several dildos, grinning over at Dallon. “I'm sure you know what these are, whether from personal use or just because everyone fucking does.” Brendon was proud as Dallon chuckled at this, nodding, and he turned to look at them, choosing one box and handing it to Dallon despite how hesitantly he took it.

“I suggest this one, it's my personal favorite.” Brendon noticed Dallon’s face reddening again, and continued. “It's nice, though I definitely prefer the more natural alternative when I can have it.” Brendon grinned at him, and Dallon shakily put the box back. 

“Uh…”

“So you aren't looking for classic. That's fine, plenty of experience with others.” Brendon said, walking off again. He was glad to see that Dallon was following him almost curiously.

“Oh, I know!” Brendon exclaimed, snapping his fingers and walking directly to a number of objects: handcuffs, a ball gag, and blindfolds.

“These work best together, in my opinion. According to...someone I used to know, it also makes the person with them on look pretty hot as well. I wouldn't know, I couldn't see.” Brendon winked at Dallon, who swallowed hard and was staring at Brendon in a way he wished he could decipher.

“Ah, uh...I really don't know if they would…” Brendon raised a brow as Dallon stuttered, placing the objects down. “Although...good suggestion.”

“Hm...Okay, maybe…?” Brendon wandered again, grabbing a bottle of watermelon flavored lube. “How about this?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dallon said, seeming rushed, and Brendon frowned slightly, disappointed his fun was over already. He was enjoying messing with this handsome man.

“Alright, I guess I should go and get you checked out then.” Brendon said, voice losing its playfulness as he walked back to his counter, almost robotically completing his job. He wasn't expecting what Dallon did.

As Brendon was handing him the bag, Dallon leaned forward, his voice right beside Brendon's ear as he spoke, voice even deeper than Brendon had heard previously.

“You know, you're quite forward in what you want, aren't you baby boy?” 

He pulled away, Brendon's face a shade he wasn't previously aware it could reach as Dallon took a pen and wrote his number and name of a sticky note on the counter, winking at Brendon as he put the pen down.

“Give me a call sometime, sweetheart.”

And with that he was gone, and Brendon was left incredibly flustered and wishing for break, not only because he wanted to do just that, but because fuck this wasn't a job to do with a hard on.


End file.
